


Once upon a Dream

by Lyrevhart_Jhume



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Coma dream, F/M, Names, Reality, but - Freeform, finding past, idk what put in here, illusion, placing undertale as if its a coma drea, realistic??? undertale, self in-sert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrevhart_Jhume/pseuds/Lyrevhart_Jhume
Summary: SUMMARY:The mystery that started it all will now be answered.The past unraveled.The cause of your downfall.Monsters and resets.Reality of the truth.Death of the lie.You are Frisk of the Undergound.





	Once upon a Dream

‘Another happy ending for everyone..’you thought wistfully as your “life” passes right before your eyes, this time as an adopted child. Whether it affects the future results or not, nothing really marks itself as the usual future stuff happens; Toriel being a teacher, MK going to the same school as Toriel, King Asgore working the gardens, hearing about Undyne and Alphys' date at the beach, Papyrus’s car and Sans bicycle road trip, Mettaton’s play, Etc. Etc.

The question of how long this whole thing has been going goes unanswered. All you know is that you've been through, you count your fingers, around 35 resets, some finishing the whole story and others resetting while in the middle of it. 

You can't believe how much you've experienced in this odd life you're living, with monsters of all sorts, the most fancy, full on fantasy kind of one you've met being Grillby and the skelebro’s. There's also the snowdrake people and the almagates and that weird fella in that one room and some other random cool looking guys, but they're just a bit plain in concept. It was also surprising to see technology and science has integrated into their society. Explanations sounding factual enough to be unable to any form of becoming disproved. Well for you anyways.

Regardless of how true this whole thing feels, the concept of monsters actually existing, and Magic too, is a bit too farfetched of a thing to experience, even though seeing is believing. Even with their aforementioned mix of magic and science, it just seemed to unreal. Like how did we not get cultured about their history being real and documented? Unless it was but people decide its mere folklore and myths with how England was way back then.

Ou laugh a bit, as you start to reminisce as much as you can.

Remembering what was life before you fell into the underground is hard. So many questions cloud your mind. Before you met this family you got going now, did you have a family? Or are you an orphan? Did you go to this mountain for good reasons? or for bad reasons? There's so many questions unanswered as to how you got to this stage of your life. It’s hard, it’s painful, it makes your stomach churn with anxiety, will you ever find a way to finally, finally get out of the underground?

You take in a deep breath, doing a calming breathing exercise you’ve remembered from your fuzzy past. Finally calming yourself, you start to list off some definite facts you know about yourself.

As far as you know, you've always been called Frisk. Weird name to give your kid, you know, but it's probably a normal thing in whatever family you were born into in England. Other than your name, you know you were going to be fourteen in 3 months time before you, in the lack of better words, fell to the underground. Bad timing; being at the edge of becoming an official-official teenager with no nicknames or insults of being a twelvie, taken away from your fingers grasps by a breaths width. Whether the day has passed already or not, you don't know.

The time here in the underground is so weird. No clocks, no watches, no anything for you to know your times. Everything's fast paced but at the same time it's boringly slow, that the time you learnt before just doesn't apply, ever. You try to sleep in the inn, and you swear hours have passed, but it’s still night time for them. The monsters also seems to have no sense of a sleeping cycle that it just confuses you. You really wanna ask some monsters, but every time you do. No words come out. It’s annoying and frustrating, but you’ve come to accept that afct since your 10th reset.

The world starts to turn dark again, signifying the end of the peaceful ending after being attacked by some ticklish waves of white lines and half hearted dodging them and getting hit by them. More on the former than the latter though. Every time you get hit, you hear disjointed echoes of something, beeps and words in your head. Avoiding it would be best for your overall sanity.

“Finally, a bit of a break.” you run around about more in the general dark area you know like the back your your hand. ‘what should be do next?’ you ask yourself, humming as you continue pondering. ‘I should try to meet up with that artist dinosaur again… what was their name, Uhmmm…’ you fidget a bit, trying to remember that one or two times you've accidentally met the really apologetic draw magic Dino looking monster. Trying to find that guy was hard, simply just walking on glass to go to where the the meeting place was easy enough but finding it, that took some time. It's annoying that I forgot to visit him every time that I'm in hotlands. Sans and the hotdogs though, I could almost balance them enough to fully walk all around the whole island place.

‘You should finishing that job you left yourself, Frisk. It’s going to help you not lose your insanity~’

You sigh for more than one reason, closing your eyes, ignoring that annoying voice. You got nothing to see anyways. You always forget about it in every single full ending you've done, but it's been 6 resets since you've done one that you almost forgot what tends to happen near the end of what you call a pacifist run.

After your 15th go, with some curious experimenting you're very much guilty about, that voice started to exist.you swear it was part of this indiscernible words from those wavy lines in the past endings, but it's so clear and not that distorted that it's an unlikely connection. After deciding that you should try being the other type of angel the monsters in the city was talking about, where you spare them by attacking, you can't decide whether to be satisfied with the outcome no matter how painful it was or to be very guilty with what you found out and achieved because of it.

Shaking your head, you start stretching, ready for the physically taxing experience that's about to happen. You've done this for no long that it's just habit now. Opening your eyes aren't even that necessary, it's all in the words to finish and continue the story, except when fighting, but just slightly. It's been so long since you actually tried opening your eyes fully, not just it being a tiny opened eyed squint. Thinking about it, it might have been around 25 resets ago since it was duly open. What might have caused it? You don't know, it just happened one day and it too comfortable to not do so why bother preventing it.

‘being the aggressive, attack happy angel was bad enough, even when I just do it to some other characters at times.’ The guilt you feel can't overcome the satisfaction of knowing how sans phone call could've sounded like. All the possibilities it could lead to. That one neutral run call was enough, hearing about the monsters loose hope for escaping, having a non cave future, everything they worked hard for, shattered to almost miniscule pieces… you were sure you weren't an angel but instead a demon.

‘Oh darling, killing them isn’t that bad… they would never get a full ending anyways, so be an actual angel to them, and spare them their lives.’

“What!” you open your eyes in shock at what you're hearing, and wince as the suddenly blinding light from a red heart, your soul, proven and tested many resets ago, it's glow bright and bold against the black background before it and your eyelids hurting from its sudden use. You close your eyes again in an attempt to recede the painful feeling in your eyes. 

You never heard that voice anything else other than the usual suggestive kill them statement. This change was too much of surprise in your relatively predictable life of now.

Stumbling a bit, confused with your whole situation as your whole senses got attacked by your souls determined glow. It’s a beautiful red, but sometimes, it’s a bit too beautiful. You instinctively try to find somewhere to rest on as the word starts to build itself again. 

Why did your soul got taken out? What’s happening? You try to open your eyes and peer up and what you see horrifies you.

‘No questions or thinking done, my favourite kind of answer. Well see ya later toots. Thank for the soul. And don’t worry, your LV, won’t rise with me having it’

The voice, seemingly coming from this person in front you starts to laugh like a maniac, their face morphing into an inky darkness with a smile, too friendly to be innocent. The world starts to get brighter and brighter, your souls glow overtaken by the brightness, muffled sounds starting to bleed into your ears, 

You see your monster family, murdered, killed, dusted with no mercy. Flowey becoming delighted and happy with what ‘you’re’ doing to everyone underground as he starts to talk more and more about the royal children of the kingdom.  
You cry and sob, as everyone you’ve learned to love and care for dies right before your eyes.

The judgement hall. ‘You’ were finally there, facing one of your favorite monsters. Sans. you shiver as you see yourself walking on and on before becoming confronted by Sans.

‘Please, please, please, end this for me sans, end them, give me the mercy ‘me’ decided to give to your kind’ you plead to the monster who can’t even see you.

Of course your pleading falls on deaf ears as sans shortcuts to ‘grillby’s’, his short message to papyrus echoing in the hall.

You can’t watch anymore. You close your eyes, doing your best to ignore the cries of the last remaining monster ‘you’ have to face.

‘Finally, we can get out of this not so coma-deic situation of ours.’

“Comedic! Comedic!” You scream, outraged, as ‘you’ walk to the barrier. “I know you can hear me you monster! and killing all these relatively friendly monsters is no where near comedic! You must have a twisted and sick sense of humour for saying that. Do you feel no shame! Tricking me into using my body for your ruthless tomfoolery!”

‘Seesh, calm down, i did both of us a favour. You always wanted to really, really be free from the underground right? And don’t deny it, you do with or without the monsters. And well ,this is our ticket. Goodluck!’

The brightness from walking into the barrier, subsides as you open your eyes full ones more. Feeling in your body, you haven't felt in ages cause of it’s run, felt. You try to move your hands as the world settles itself from its fuzzy blur. Becoming more and more akin to shapes your brain can easily decipher. A cough from your left escapes you from your trance, the whole world becoming sharp and clear as you look to your right. A man sits there, hitting his chest as he presses onto a button near you madly. ‘He looks familiar…’ you thought, still dazed as the world continues to introduce itself to you, his features cementing themselves more than the surroundings in your sight. His blue jacket and white undershirt ringing a bell in you somewhere… just… Somewhere… in there... The man looks away again and looks across him. You try to follow his line of sight but your head's too heavy to move, eyes falling close as sleep starts to overtake you. The darkness enticing you once again. You start to close your eyes, unable to fight the force, the world once again starting to blur out into oblivion, the importance and impact of the next few words coming out from the man next to you, just going over your head. “They’re awake! They’re Awake! Charice, Asriel, Your kid’s awake! Nurse, there you are, check em!”

**Author's Note:**

> haloooooo.... this is my first ever fanfiction or fiction ever written and posted.  
> hope you enjoy it.  
> Concept of this whole story was:  
> what if, the whole adventure in the underground was just a comatose dream?  
> where Frisk's main goal is to find out what happened that caused the coma while unraveling some secrets on the way.


End file.
